runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (13 February 2017)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. ---- * An issue with the Legacy skin which caused columns in the backpack to not appear correctly has been fixed. * Saradomin - as he appears in The Death of Chivalry, Missing, Presumed Death, One of a Kind (including Dominion Tower) and Fate of the Gods - has been graphically updated to match his (non-diminished) Sixth Age appearance in Sliske's Endgame. * In response to player feedback, White Knight initiates now wear red and partisans wear blue, as before. * The chance of the Prosper perk giving a clue scroll is now doubled. * The Tinker perk now has a 5% chance per rank to give +25% XP, as opposed to the previous 1% chance per rank to give +10% XP. * The Pyromaniac perk now gives the correct chance of obtaining Bernie the skilling pet when triggered. * Cooking fish oil has been added to the Sojobo contract board toggle blacklist. * The Shield of Arrav quest has been reworked to no longer require a player partner in the opposing gang. Players can now choose their current gang by talking to Straven or Katrine. (Changing gang allegiance is blocked during some stages of Heroes' Quest). * The Shield of Arrav quest (and to a lesser extent Heroes' Quest) has received a variety of quality-of-life improvements. * Combat scaling in The Death of Chivalry quest has been tweaked to be fairer to high-level non-members, since they have restricted access to high-level gear. Dying in each of the tomb's combat encounters will also gradually reduce the difficulty. * Players can now reclaim Wolfsbane from Drezel if it is keepsaked. * A number of changes have been made to the Nex: AoD reward curses: ** They no longer occupy your overhead slot. ** They are no longer removed by abilities such as Sever. ** Prayer drain rate is increased slightly. * It is now possible for Nex: AoD to drop the Umbra cosmetic robe set. * Nex: AoD's icicles can no longer be moved with the Kick Ability or the Shove special attack. * Nex: AoD's elemental crystals will no longer retaliate against players. * 7 players now roll on the main drop table while 3 players now roll on the participation table. * A torch in the Nex: AoD lobby area has been re-aligned. * Borrowed Power can no longer be used from any spellbook. * The Stone of Jas buff now works inside God Wars Dungeon instances. * Purchased unlocks from Death's Store now correctly appear as unlocked on the interface. * Objects in the currency pouch are now usable from the Loadout tab. * The value of a Raids reward selection will now update when rerolling for new rewards. * Orla has been removed from Burthorpe. * Nightmare gloves no longer trigger the effect in PvP on non-member worlds. * 06/02, 11:30 UTC: Nex: AoD has been stopped from attacking familiars to attacking the pillar crystals. * 07/02, 09:00 UTC: Nex: AoD reaver and crystal life-points have been reverted to their previous value. * 07/02, 09:00 UTC: Nex: AoD pillar life points during the last phase have been lowered by 50,000. * 07/02, 15:15 UTC: An issue that was causing interfaces to close after gaining XP such as when casting the NPC Contact spell, has been fixed. * 07/02, 16:50 UTC: An issue that was causing players to get stuck in a pit room in the labyrinth during Sliske's Endgame has been fixed. * The font has been adjusted for some letters to better distinguish between the I, l, 1, O and 0 characters. * The Quick Chat option for slayer and bossing kills has been updated to no longer state "with 0 prestige".